


Swivel

by yeaka



Series: A Honeycomb Tree [9]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Half-Mirrorverse, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Slavery, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones’ new slave has a mind of his own, but at least that mind changes easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swivel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hammer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hammer/gifts).



> A/N: Xmas fill for akumaslave [on tumblr](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/66814629392/musing). 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“Change your tune yet?”

Leonard’s still in that one tunic he only wears in sickbay—the one with the rounded, looser collar that’s a paler blue than his usual one. He strips it over his head and tosses it to the floor—he now has someone to pick that up. Even if that someone is being particularly obstinate. 

There is no undershirt, but Leonard kicks off his shoes, left to just pants. It was a long shift, and he thought of this release all day, but his quarters are just how he left them. They’re the same as they would’ve been yesterday, before the rendezvous with the Orion traders and the slave Leonard purchased. 

Said slave is still in the corner, like he was when Leonard left. He must’ve gotten up for food and water and whatever else, but now he’s just sitting with his back to Leonard like he’s five and been told to ‘sit and think about what he did.’

He’s as naked as any non-ranking-officer on an Empire ship, and a very pretty thing in just his skin. His blond hair catches the light as he looks over his shoulder, glaring. He pauses for a brief second, perhaps because he’s never seen Leonard shirtless before, and then his glare struggles back into place. 

“You’re still going to be a stubborn little brat?”

Jim, the new slave, nods his head and grunts, “I’m not going to be your whore.”

Leonard lifts an eyebrow. “You should’ve thought of that before you did whatever you did for the Empire to sell you into slavery.”

“That’s none of your business!” Jim shouts, immediately pink in the face. He probably stole something, or maybe refused service in the Fleet—he doesn’t look like a violent perpetrator, not that one can always tell. Either way, his crime is Bones’ gain: he’s incredibly good-looking, and those baby blues and plush pink lips look made to suck cock. Leonard drops one hand to his own bulge, massaging himself through the fabric just from the sight. 

Jim’s eyes dart down to it. His face turns even redder, and he glares back up at Leonard. Then he seems to think better of it and looks back around, huddling tighter. It makes his shoulder blades flex beneath his creamy skin, and Leonard can’t help the grin on his lips; he got _very_ lucky. 

With looks, anyway. For attitude, he knows Jim will come around. He read Jim’s file.

He pushes the zipper down and pulls his cock out of his pants, stroking himself lazily while he stares at the back of Jim’s head. 

“Well,” he decides, “If you’re going to be that way, I suppose I’ll just have to find somebody else to suck my cock.”

“That’s right,” Jim snaps, and he looks back over his shoulder again, then stops in his tracks. 

Leonard smirks. Can’t help it. It doesn’t matter; Jim’s not looking at his face. Jim’s staring down at his cock, jutting proudly out in the air, and Leonard pulls his hand away so Jim can get a better look. He knows he’s _very_ well endowed. He’s been told he has a monster cock, and he’s seen enough in his career and personal life to know it’s true. He makes it twitch once and enjoys the way it points right at Jim’s face. 

Jim licks his lips and mumbles, “Uhm... maybe I was a bit hasty.”

“No,” Leonard corrects. “You didn’t want it. I distinctly remember you saying that.”

Jim looks up to Leonard’s eyes but is immediately staring down again. The remorse is clear on his face. He clears his throat. “I didn’t mean—”

“You said you didn’t want it. Fine.”

Leonard strolls right over to the bed and sits down, spreading his legs wide. His heavy balls are hanging out over the front of his pants, his cock only hardening with his game. He wraps a hand around himself and returns to pumping it slowly, noting the way Jim’s eyes follow every movement. 

Jim’s licking his lips again. It looks like a subconscious habit. He’s staring right at Leonard’s crotch like he’s never seen anything more glorious in his life. He says suddenly, “I changed my mind.”

Leonard snorts. “After how adamant you were? You don’t want it. I’ll just jerk myself off this time. Maybe I’ll buy a new pet tomorrow.” He doesn’t mean it, of course, but he says it like he does, and it’s clearly working. He can see the frustration on Jim’s face. He may not be a psychologist, but he knows enough of it to handle someone as transparent as Jim. 

Unable to look away but clearly thinking hard, Jim seems to be wracking his brain. 

Finally he figures it out, and his blush looks as much in anger as humiliation, but he grits out, “I’ve changed my mind, master.” Leonard’s smirk grows wider; the official title is a nice touch. 

“Changed your mind about what?”

Jim glares up at his face for half a second, then looks back to his massive cock. “Your dick.”

“What about it.”

Jim makes a noise halfway between frustrated and keening. “I want it.”

“You want what?”

Jim whines loudly and practically hisses, “I want your cock, master.”

Leonard knows as much, but it’s still nice to hear. His hand slows over himself, and he uses his thumb and forefinger to play with the mushroom head, teasing himself in preparation for what’s to come. “And what do you want with it?”

“I want it in my mouth,” Jim groans, finally snapping, and he moves from the corner to crawl closer on hands and knees. “I want to suck it; you don’t need to get someone else...”

Chuckling, Leonard baits, “And how do I know you’ll be good enough at it?”

“I’m amazing!” Jim snaps indignantly. He crawls closer still until he’s right at Leonard’s feet, but when he tries to push his face forward, Leonard grabs a chunk of blond hair and holds him back, earning a hiss. Leonard completely believes him; that mouth looks built to take cock. 

Leonard says simply, “Beg.”

His hand drops to his thigh—he wants Jim to have a good, long look at what he’s begging for. Jim seems to stare at it extra hard, trying to determine if it’s worth his own degradation. He tries to stick his tongue out, but with Leonard holding him back, he can’t quite reach. Leonard chuckles and tightens his grip. Jim bites his bottom lip. He’s going almost cross-eyed looking at it, bizarrely cute. Leonard bucks his hips forward so his tip bumps into Jim’s nose, and Jim croons, struggling to reach again.

“Master, _please_ ,” he blurts, and just like that, he’s in full lust mode, squirming in Leonard’s grip and raising his hands, not daring too touch, but clearly wanting to and running over Leonard’s thighs instead. “Please let me suck you off—I’m sorry for being awful this morning, but how was I supposed to know you were so big? The last guy had an ugly dick—if I’d known you were this gorgeous I would’ve behaved, I swear! I’ll make it up to you, I promise! I can suck cock so good, I really can...” He trails off into needy little whines, strains forward again, licks his lips and moans, “Please fuck my mouth—my ass, too—fuck me, master, _please_ —”

Leonard pinches the back of Jim’s neck to make him gasp, then uses the opportunity to slam his cock forward, shoving it right into Jim’s open mouth. Jim yelps around it, but the sound is muffled—Leonard’s wide enough to stretch Jim’s poor mouth as wide as it’ll go, jaw stretching, and it’s still a tight squeeze. Leonard’s instantly glad he did; his head tosses back and he doesn’t stop; he groans and he stuffs himself further and further between Jim’s lips. Jim makes a gagging sound but struggles to handle it. Leonard hits the back of Jim’s throat and keeps going; Jim’s hands scramble at Leonard’s thighs, and he takes it. 

As soon as he’s in as far as he can go, a few centimeters left, Leonard pushes up to his feet, standing off the bed. He keeps his hold on Jim’s hair and forces Jim to follow; Jim chokes and goes with him, lifting up on trembling knees, head tilted back as Leonard’s stepped over him. Jim tries to shuffle backwards, to stay in front, to adjust, but Leonard doesn’t stop. He corkscrews Jim’s head a few times, groaning at the slide of Jim’s walls around his skin. Jim’s still struggling too much to suck or blow or do anything with his tongue, but Leonard expects it to kick in. He bucks his hips lightly forward, rocking Jim along with it while he waits. 

He knows he can’t wait too long though. With a naked specimen this pretty beneath him, Leonard isn’t going to last forever, even if his stamina is as impressive as his size. He cups Jim’s cheek with his free hand, thumbing the bulge in it where Leonard’s cock is forcing him open, and he soothes, “Good boy. Come on, adjust... surely a big boy like you can handle a little cock sucking...”

Jim’s eyes flicker upwards, and it looks like they want to say that there’s nothing little about this. Leonard chuckles and bucks a harder than usual, forcing another gagging noise. Jim masters it quicker this time. Leonard raises an eyebrow, feeling smug and damn good. “Well? Am I going to have to do all the work, or are you going to earn yourself a place in my bed?”

A flicker of irritation crosses Jim’s face, and then he schools it into determination. He really does go cross-eyed, staring down at the base of Leonard’s cock and the dark curls around it as though it’s a challenge. Jim starts to slide off. Leonard’s too big to avoid a peripheral scraping of teeth, but he doesn’t mind the slight burn—it just adds a bit of pain to the pleasure. He hisses his approval; Jim gets most of the way off. 

Jim forces himself back down again, taking Leonard right down his throat, and he takes as much as he can before he sinks back again. The next time comes faster. He closes his eyes, but Leonard barks, “Don’t you dare close those pretty things.” They open right back up again, staring up at Leonard. 

Leonard actually feels a shiver run up his spine; he definitely made a good investment. There were more than fifty humans on that ship to choose from, and this is the one he knew he had to have. He made the right decision. 

He’s old enough to know how to hold his hips still, and he lets Jim do all the work, even though he keeps his hands on Jim’s face. Jim works himself into a quick and quicker pace, until he’s bobbing up and down like he’s truly hungry for it, like all he wants is to get his master off. When his tongue cuts in, Leonard groans. It can’t do much, just twitches against him, but it’s more stimulation and Jim’s already got a great mouth. He wasn’t kidding; he knows what he’s doing. He glances back down at the cock in his mouth and reaches even further down the base, taking almost all of it, and then the best part happens. He sucks with everything he has, hollowing out his cheeks and moaning all around it—Leonard shivers in delight and can’t help but moan back, arching up into it. Jim sucks again, then again, until he’s sucking every time he gets down, still sliding on and off, taking everything he can. Leonard pets his hair and moans, “Good boy... good, Jim...” Jim mewls around him, soaking in the praise. 

Leonard’s in heaven. Jim’s hands have the audacity to climb up and slide around his hips, reaching back for his ass. When Leonard doesn’t stop him, his fingertips slip below Leonard’s pants, reach inside, and cup him hard. It holds him forward, and Jim squeezes the taut cheeks of Leonard’s ass—such a naughty little thing. But he clearly likes what he finds; his eyes seem to flare and he fucks himself on Leonard’s cock extra hard. The slurping sounds are becoming so loud that they’re almost grotesque, only topped by Jim’s eager but muffled moans. In a few more thrusts, he’s almost glaring at Leonard’s cock, clearly confused as to why he can’t seem to make it come.

He looks like he thinks it’s another challenge too, and he doesn’t once stop. Leonard didn’t actually expect it to be this good—he normally keeps better control of himself—but he’s starting to get lost in the pleasure. Earn a place in his bed, indeed. He’s going to have to fuck Jim at least once a night, if not twice...

Most of Jim’s body isn’t visible from this angle, but Leonard can tell what kind of state it’s in when Jim starts to hump his leg like a dog. Leonard would laugh if he weren’t so busy moaning, just trying to stay afloat. Jim’s not even touching himself, no one is, but Leonard can still feel how hard Jim’s cock is, rutting against him. He lets Jim have a few more vigorous thrusts, waits for a bit more suction and plenty of tongue. 

Then he decides he’ll be a merciful master, and he shoves his foot between Jim’s legs, leaning his other leg against the bed for balance. Jim screams around him instantly, staying at the base and grinding in and sucking extra hard, flushed and dilated and even more debauched looking than Leonard feels. Leonard nudges Jim’s cock with his foot a few times, and Jim comes right away; Leonard can feel it splatter his toes and the hem of his pants and see the way Jim’s body reacts, feel the way Jim absolutely _shrieks_ around his mouthful. The pleasure that brings is exquisite—Leonard nearly sees stars. One more thrust, and it’s all he can take. He follows. 

He means to hold Jim down and force Jim to swallow every last drop of his cum, but Jim pulls back too quickly, slipping right off Leonard’s cock. Jim stays right in front of it, mouth hanging open and dribbling saliva and precum. Leonard barely has time to take in the beautiful sight before he’s ruining it—his cock bursts and he splashes all over Jim’s face. His loads are proportionate to his size; he always comes a lot. But today, Jim’s brought out something special, and Leonard feels like he has a bucket to unleash. Jim’s hand darts around to hold Leonard up, and he keeps his mouth open and closes his eyes just in time. It paints his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, slicking down and clinging to his pale lashes. Huge gobs of it land in his mouth. He starts pumping Leonard with his hand, trying to get it all out. He catches as much with his tongue as he can. 

Then he peeks one eye open and starts licking at the head furiously, tonguing Leonard’s slit and trying to suck more cum out of it. Leonard’s moaning all over again, unable to flag completely no matter how spent he is. Jim worships every bit of him, and then Jim’s sitting back and wiping his face off on his hands, licking and sucking the cum off his fingers. Leonard’s left simply staring; how this eager sex-kitten ever managed to pull of an air of unwillingness is beyond him. 

Leonard snorts. It draws Jim’s attention back, and Jim kisses the side of Leonard’s cock again, murmuring too seductively, “Thank you, master.”

Lifting an eyebrow, Leonard asks, “I take it you’ll be less troublesome next time.”

Jim moans as he nods, nuzzling into Leonard’s crotch. His face is sticky but soft, and he inhales heavily and laps at Leonard’s balls. “You can shower me in your hot cum anytime...” His hips are starting to writhe again; he’s clearly having the time of his life. 

Leonard lifts the other eyebrow, and Jim glances up, smirking impishly. “What? So I like a little sex.”

“You told me you wouldn’t be my whore.”

“I didn’t know how gorgeous your cock was.” Jim starts mouthing at Leonard’s balls, and Leonard has to push him away to get free. Jim whines and wrinkles his nose but obeys. 

He’s obviously learned his lesson. 

Jim licks his lips and watches while Leonard sits back on the bed, then throws his legs up and lies down on it, stretching out. He wasn’t quite ready for bed, but he could easily take his pants off and pass out right now. 

But then he wouldn’t get to sample the rest of Jim’s delights, so he opens the drawer of his nightstand with one lazy hand. “You can lick off my foot and pants and any mess you left on the carpet, then join me when you’re ready for another round.”

Jim’s eyes widen. Leonard’s obviously older than him; he probably didn’t think his offer would be taken up on so quickly. Leonard has another hole to try. He already inspected Jim’s ass before buying him—it should be just as excellent as Jim’s mouth. 

Leonard finds and pulls the hypospray out of the drawer. A little medical help never hurt. He presses it into his neck, releasing the ‘medicine,’ and he watches Jim’s mouth fall open as Leonard’s cock grows fully hard again. 

Then Jim’s smiling excitedly, and he practically leaps onto the bed to start lapping up his mess.


End file.
